Ray of light
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: En medio de mi mas profunda oscuridad, un rayo de luz ilumino mi vida aquel 14 de febrero


_Los personajes de esta historia son creación de la grandiosa S. Meyer. Y aunque yo no quiera, Jasper es de ella u_u_

_La historia es 100% creación mía. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ray of Light<strong>_

**Jasper POV**

Lunes lluvioso… mucha gente alrededor diciendome "Lo Siento Mucho"… Habría preferido que las cosas no terminaran así…. Ni María ni yo lo merecíamos.

...

-¡Tú nunca me entiendes Jasper! ¡Eres la persona más egocéntrica del planeta! ¡No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ti en algún momento!-Eso me dolió más de lo que podía mostrar.

María y yo estabamos discutiendo por lo mismo de siempre. Últimamente nada marchaba bien. Estamos comprometidos, nos casaremos dentro de 3 meses. Pero esto de los planes de boda nos esta separando más de lo que nos unen. Ella quiere hijos, yo quiero terminar de estudiar psicología. En momentos como este me pregunto si estamos destinados a vivir juntos.

-¡María Tú no eres una perita en dulce! Lo único que has hecho en las últimas semanas es decirme que soy la peor persona del planeta simplemente por que quiero concretar algo que YA inicie. Habrá tiempo más adelante para hijos, viajes familiares e hipotecas. Ahora solo deberíamos concentrarnos en terminar nuestros estudios, Yo psicología y tu danza, ya en el futuro podremos hacer una familia cuando estemos económicamente estables.

-¡Me importa un comino la estabilidad!

-¿Cómo piensas mantener un hijo si no has terminado siquiera la universidad?

-¿Cómo PIENSO mantener? ¿Osea que si me embarazo YO lo tendré que mantener?

-María, sabes que no me refiero a eso…

-No, ya se a lo que te refieres… sabía que tú no quieres hijos, pero pense que si llegaramos a tener uno al menos me apoyarias, aunque al parecer me equivoque

-María…-la atraje hacia mi para abrazarla.

-No Jasper, sueltame

-María…

-Mañana me voy a casa de mis padres.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy harta de estas discusiones. No quiero seguir así.

-María. Sabes que te amo, yo tampoco quiero seguir con estas discusiones…

-Pero tampoco quieres ceder…-afirmo ella

-Ninguno de los 2 va a ceder…

-Jasper… te amo- tomo mi cara entre sus manos- pero… necesito alguien que tenga planes iguales o parecidos a los mios. Tu quieres ser exitoso y despues tener una familia. Yo quiero una familia, aunque eso me cueste mi carrera. No podemos pretender hacer una vida juntos si tenemos caminos que van en distintas direcciones

-Nuestros caminos se cruzan…

-…pero van en direcciones diferentes.

María sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería con eso, y yo tambien sabía que era lo que me pedía. Aunque me doliera en lo más profudo de mi corazón, sabía que ella tenía razón. No podíamos seguir juntos, aunque la amara como a nadie en el mundo.

Esta vez, ella tenía razón.

-Esta bien…-dije finalmente

-¿Qué esta bien?

-Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo

-Jasper…

-En verdad…-Suspire- si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Esa noche dormimos separados, ella en la recamara y yo en el sillón. No podía verla, no por enojo, si no por que lloraría al saber que yo no podré hacerla feliz.

Esa noche soñe que la perdía, pero no solo que se iba de mi lado si no que…

-¡Jasper ayuda!-María gritó desde la recamara

-¡María!-entré corriendo a la habitación cuando vi lo impensable.

Una persona con mascara había entrado por la ventana al cuarto y enterrado una daga en el estomago de María, estaba en el tocador, sacando todas las joyas que tenía María en el cajón superior.

-¡Suelta eso!-grite mientras lanzaba una patada contra el tipo.

Estudié Tae Kwon Do desde los 8 y empecé con Karate a los 12. Soy cinta negra en ambas. Tomé al tipo de los brazos y se los volteé, lo tire contra el suelo y puse mi pie izquierdo sobre su espalda, estaba a punto de quebrarle el cuello cuando María gritó

-¡Jasper, ayudame!

Había olvidado por completo que tenía una daga en el estomago, asi que corri hacia ella para tratar de sacarla,

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento, yo…

-Jas, es muy tarde.

-¡No, María! ¡Por favor…!

-Te amo Jas, nunca lo olvides.

-No María, por favor…

Marque al hospital, aunque sabía que María tenía razón

-Hola… si necesito una ambulancia en Washington 74. Lo más pronto posible.

A los 3 minutos llegó la ambulancia. Solo trataba de que Maria siguiera respirando.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Edward, mi mejor amigo que había llegado en la ambulancia

-Edward llevense a María por favor. Salvenla.

2 paramedicos se llevaron a María en la ambulancia. Yo fui en el auto de Edward al hospital.

-Jas ¿Qué paso?

-Un tipo entró a la habitación principal para robarse toda la herencia que le dejo su madre y le enterró una daga en el estomago

-¿Y tu no estabas?

-No. Peleamos antes y me dormí en el sillón, me desperté cuando gritó.

Llegamos al hospital 3 minutos despues de la ambulancia, pero fue muy tarde…

-¿Señor Jasper Hale?

-Si ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo lamentamos mucho. No pudimos hacer nada. Fue…

-…muy tarde. Si, gracias.

Ese día fue muy agitado. Tuve que hacer todo el papeleo para sacar a María del hospital y organizar el funeral. Edward y Rosalie, mi hermana, me ayudaron en el funeral, porque yo estaba en el hospital. El 13 de febrero a las 2:30 de la mañana María murió.

Ese día aparte de agitado, fue triste y alguna manera e constante subir y bajar por todo Seattle me ayudo a tranquilizarme, pero no mucho. Ahora realmente me sentía infeliz, yo solo queria que ella fuera feliz y… lo arruine. Si hubiera estado ahí esa noche, ella estaría viva aún.

-Jas, hermano, tranquilo no fue tu culpa.

-Yo…-No me contuve, Edward me había visto llorar en mas de una ocasión. Si había un hombro en el que podía llorar tranquilamente era en el de Edward.

-Jas, sabes que es verdad. Si hubieras estado ahí, tal vez los 2 hubieran muerto o…

-Si, preferiria haber muerto yo a que muriera ella. Ella tenía sueños y deseos hermosos… yo solo tenía ambiciones.

-¿Jasper Hale?- una vez femenina desconocida nos interrumpió

-Si

-¡Oh, lo siento tanto!-dijo una chica castaña

-Gracias

-Soy Bella, la hermana de María

-¿Hermana?-María nunca había mencionado a su familia, así que no sabía si era hija única o….

-Si. Nunca nos frecuentamos, yo vivía con mi padre y ella con mamá. No estaba segura de venir, pero…

-Eres bienvenida Bella.

-Gracias Jasper.

-Yo soy Edward, el mejor amigo de Jasper-dijo mi amigo que tenía un brillo en sus ojos que solo significaba algo: estaba en plan de conquista.

-Mucho gusto Edward-le respondió mi "Cuñada" de forma ¿coqueta?

-¿Te ofrezco algo?

-Yo… Si por favor.

Me quede solo, sentado en una silla, sufriendo por la perdida de mi ex futura esposa mientras mi mejor amigo trataba de conquistar a mi "Cuñada"… Solo, tal y como iba a terminar a fin de cuentas.

Ese día me quedé en la funeraria, a pesar de los multiples regaños de Rosalie

-Debes descansar Jas. Yo me quedaré por ti.

-Gracias Hermana, pero estoy bien. En Verdad. Si quieres mejor tu ve a descansar.

-Mañana vas a tener unas horribles ojeras…

-Si, lo se Rose

-…y vas a tener cara de zombie

-Si, lo se Rose

-¿Y a que hora piensas bañarte?

-¿Bañarme?. -No entendía su sentido.

-Jas…se que en este momento no estas pensando muy bien… pero deberías asearte, mañana sera el funeral y debes de estar extremadamente presentable. Despúes de todo, hasta la llegada de la tal "Bella", tú eras la única familia de María.-aparentemente a Rose no le caía bien, pues lo dijo en un tono completamente despectivo

-si, lo se Rose.

-Vamos hermanito. Emmett y yo nos quedaremos y regresaras mañana en la mañana ¿te parece bien?-Sabía que no me dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, así que finalmente accedí.

-Ok Rose.

-le diré a Edward que te lleve…

Rosalie se fue, con su estilizado caminar, a buscar a mi mejor amigo. Se que Rosalie no quería que me fuera solo, pues sabía que cuando me encontraba en el estado "ausente" una manada de elefantes podría aplastarme y yo no me daría cuenta.

Edward me llevo a casa… a _nuestra_ casa…a la que a partir de hoy, únicamente sería _mi_ casa…

-Hermano…yo… ire con Rosalie. Desbes descansar. Vendré por ti mañana a las 8 de la mañana. Hasta entonces debes concentrarte en dormir y relajarte ¿Ok?

-Yo… Ok. Gracias por todo Edward-le dije a mi mejor amigo, al tiempo que me desvanecía entre lagrimas en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo Jas… todo estara bien. Rosalie, Emmett y yo estaremos contigo por el tiempo que nos necesites hermano… no queremos verte así.

-Gracias Edward… En verdad…

-No te preocupes Jas, para eso están los amigos.

Edward regresó en su volvo a la funeraria, yo entré como si nada, me acosté en la cama y perdí el conocimiento por completo. El siguiente, sería un largo día.

…

En medio de un sobre salto, desperté. Vi el reloj que se encontraba en el buró al lado de la cama. 6:50 am del lunes 14 de febrero. Me quedaban 1 hora y 10 minutos antes de que Edward llegara por mí. Decidí tomar una larga ducha relajante… Digo, si a Rosalie le sirve tomar duchas de 3 horas y así relajarse, supongo que una de media hora no me hara daño.

Abrí la llave de agua caliente, esperando a que estuviera hasta la mitad. Despues abrí la llave de agua fría, pues no soporto ni el agua fría ni el agua caliente, así que siempre debe ser mitad y mitad.

Me deshize de la ropa que portaba y me sumergi. Estuve ahí abajo durante 20 minutos, hasta que finalmente, me dispuse a bañarme. Lave mi cabello con shampoo "Rizos hidratados" [Aceptemoslo, mi cabello no se vería perfectamente ondulado si no fuera por ese shampoo] y mi cuerpo con jabón de concha nacar [Mi piel es muy sensible al sol]. Me coloque una toalla a la altura de la cadera y salí rumbo a mi armario.

Tomé el primer traje negro que encontré y una camisa azul. Me los coloqúé junto con unos zapatos negros que Rosalie me habia regalado la navidad pasada. En el momento en el que termine de preparame, Edward llego por mí. Él tambien ya iba con un traje negro y camisa blanca.

Él cielo estaba nublado, probablemente sería un día triste y lluvioso. Los quince minutos que tardamos en llegar a la funeraria fueron en completo silencio.

Al llegar, los allegados a María y mis amigos más cercanos ya se encontraban ahí. Mi hermana tambien estaba, portando un vestido negro que resaltaba su fisico. La mitad de los hombres presentes babearían por ella si no fuera por que estaban en un funeral y por que su novio estaba junto a ella.

Emmett, Edward, Jacob [un amigo de la familia] y yo llevamos el ataud a donde sería enterrada María. El pastor ya se encotraba ahí. Empezó una ceremonia, de la cual no oí nada. Estaba completamente ausente. Regrese a la normalidad cuando Rosalie me dijo que debía depositar la rosa blanca que sen encontraba en mis manos sobre el ataud. Así lo hize, y en ese momento bajaron el ataud y empezaron a cubrirlo de tierra. Finalmente la cruda verdad llegaba a mí: María estaba muerta. Al finalmente entenderlo, mi estomagó sintió un horrible golpe en el estomago, como si a mi hubera sido a quien le hubieran enterrado la daga en el estomago. Pero no sangraba, era una daga psicológica y eso era lo peor: solo yo podría sacarla, cuando estuviera decidido a olvidar a María. Miserable vida, aquí voy.

Era un lunes 14 de febrero, el cielo estaba nublado, con una lluvia que caía con mucha continuidad. Todos se habían retirado, sin embargo, yo necesitaba quedarme ahí por cierto tiempo, necesitaba terminar de asimilar que mi ex prometida estaba a 4 metros bajo tierra, con su corazón sin latir y sus pulmones sin respirar.

El sentimiento de soledad que me inundo al ver el pasto lleno de gotas de agua, mi cabello y ropa completamente mojados y que nadi estuviera conmigo me recordó por que amaba a María: ella sabía que no soportaba la lluvia ni el llanto.

Estuve 2 segundos, 10 minutos, 4 horas…que se yo. Solo se que se sintió como si hubieran pasado años. Se sintió como si hubiera pasado 50 años en soledad, sin nadie a quien amar.

La lluvia ceso, y con eso lego la señal de que debía partir. Rosalie me mataría por no contestar las 50 mil llamadas que probablemente me realizó, y que sin embargo estaba tan entrado en mi mundo que no lo escuché. Edward me regañaría por estar minutos, horas, el tiempo que haya sido bajo la lluvia. Y yo… yo me mataría por ser un éstupido imbécil e idiota que prefirió sus "ambiciones" al amor de su vida.

Me levanté de la tumba, coloqué un pequeño beso en la lápida y me dispuse a salir para buscar un taxi. En eso note unos brillantes ojos dorados, que me observaban curiosos y con dolor. De hecho se veían a punto del sollozo. Esos ojos se encontraban en una figura pequeña, pero con curvas delicadas y bien definidas, un rostro pálido como la nieve y fino como la porcelana. El cabelllo, negro como el ébano, se levantaba en las puntas, que apuntaban hacia todas las direcciones. Esa pequeña perfección humana me hicieron olvidar la daga psicologica que estaba en mi estomago.

-Lo siento mucho-inesperadamente, se lanzó a mis brazos-se que María era mue importante para ti.

-¿Qui..quien eres?

-Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward. Estoy en la facultad de psicología, estoy en epistemología de la psicología contigo.

-¡Oh!-me limite a decir-Gracias por venir.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento… pero… supuse que tal vez necesitarias desahogarte con un desconocido, y pensé que tal vez, yo podía ser esa desconocida.

Sonreí ante la idea. En los últimos 2 minutos que estuve con ella, mi pequeña daga había desaparecido. Estaba a punto de aceptar cuando un trozo de papel choco con mis pies, Lo levanté y leí lo que estab escrito.

"_Se feliz"_

A pesar de la lluvia, la tinta permanecía intacta. Me volví hacia la tumba y observe como un rayo de sol iluminaba tenuemente la lapida_."Gracias, Siempre te amaré María"_pensé para mi mismo. Recordé a la compañía que tenía y respondí.

-¿Te gustaría ir por un café? Tal vez tardé más de lo que pienses.

Rio ante mi comentario. Salimos y tomamos un taxi en dirección al Starbucks que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Alice había llegado en el momento preciso. De no ser por las circunstancias que me vi obligado a vivir, antes no habría nota su existencia, pero llegó a mi vida como un _rayo de luz_.

* * *

><p><em>Hola personitas! <em>

_Bueno, pues aquí les dejo un pequeño One- Shot que había rondado mi cabeza desde inicios de Febrero... Pero como ya saben, mi imaginación es tan constante como la lluvia en Phoenix asi que por eso no la había publicado antes._

_Espero que les guste, Como ya sabrán mi parejita favorita son Alice y Jasper... y amo cuando se enamoran a primera vista! TwT! xD_

_Entonces... pues... aquí esta! _

_En fin. Que merezco? Aplausos? Ovaciones de pie? Abucheos? Jitomatazos? [El jitomate es una verdura roja que en otros lugares conocen como tomate xD. Es la base de la Catsup (o Salsa de Tomate xD)]_

_Dejen reviews diciendomé su opinión!_

_o.O y pasen por Destiny? xD_

_los amo! _

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_**


End file.
